Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a method of connecting a panel driver with a display panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
Up to now, various display devices have been researched and studied, for example, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, and etc.
A display device typically includes a display panel for displaying an image, and a panel driver for driving the display panel. Hereinafter, a method of connecting a panel driver with a display panel according to the related art will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1A is a plane view illustrating a display device according to the related art, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view along line I-I of FIG. 1A.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the display device may include a lower substrate 10, an upper substrate 20, a flexible circuit film 40, and a printed circuit board (PCB) 50. The lower substrate 10 and the upper substrate 20 constitute a display panel, and the flexible circuit film 40 and the printed circuit board 50 constitute a panel driver.
There are various signal lines (not shown) on the lower substrate 10. Also, a signal pad 11 is prepared at an end of the signal line, and the signal pad 11 is connected with the flexible circuit film 40. In more detail, the flexible circuit film 40 is attached to an upper surface of the signal pad 11. For this attachment, the upper surface of the signal pad 11 is exposed. That is, the lower substrate 10 extends out of the upper substrate 20, and the signal pad 11 is provided on the upper surface of the extended lower substrate 10. The flexible circuit film 40 is connected with the printed circuit board 50.
In the related art display device, the flexible circuit film 40 is attached to the exposed upper surface of the signal pad 11, which may increase the bezel area. Also, it may be difficult to provide various types of display devices with aesthetically pleasing appearances due to a height difference in the bezel area.